Not my time period!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Summer wakes up to find she has transported back in time and is Elizabeth's cousin. follow her as she works her way through the films and beyond. not good at summarys, but the story is better, i hope :D will be Jack/OC eventually. please review :D


**a/n: I love this film so much I decided I wanted to be in it. When I found out that wasn't possible, (after moping around for a while), I decided I'd put in an OC that was crazy like me :D**

**I hope you like her :)**

**xXxXx**

*Summer's POV*

"Miss Ascott?" I heard someone yell before I was it by freezing cold water. It felt like my chest was being crushed as I felt myself being pulled down deeper into the ice cold water.

My last thought before I blacked out was: 'Why am I wearing a freakin' dress?'

When I came to, I could tell I was led in a bed. A very comfy bed. I opened my eyes to see a woman dressed like a maid stood staring at me.

"Holy cow!" I yelled and jerked backwards, getting tangled up in the sheets as I fell ungracefully into a heap on the hard floor.

Smooth, ain't I?

"Miss Ascott! I'm so sorry Miss, I really didn't mean to startle you!" she cried as she dashed round the bed and helped me to my feet.

"No worries. Uh, where am I?" I asked groggily as I looked around the well furnished room.

When did I redecorate? Or hire a maid?

"In the Governor's house, Miss."

"Governor?" I repeated.

"Yes Miss, your Uncle's."

"My what now?" I frowned.

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem a bit lost, if you don't mind me sayin'"

Bless her. She clearly doesn't know me, I'm always lost.

"I- uh. Well, I can't remember anything. Oh, I didn't get your name." I mentally face-palmed. _You're supposed to introduce yourself to new people, duh!_

"It's Molly, Miss."

"Nice to meet you Molly. I'm Summer."

"I know, Miss Ascott." She smiled nervously. Why the hell does she keep calling me that?

"Call me Summer." I insisted.

"Thanks Miss, but I wouldn't be proper."

"Proper? What the frick are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, Miss?"

"Okay, I'm completely curfuzzled. Why am I here? Where am I? And who am I?" it's a weird feeling not knowing who you are.

I mean obviously I know who I am, but everything's changed! I have a freakin' maid all of a sudden!

She went to speak but stopped when there was a knock on the door and made her way over to it.

"Molly? How is she?" a voice called through the door.

"Good morning, Governor." She smiled as she opened the door and he walked in. "She can't seem to remember anything at all, sir."

He looked startled before motioning for her to leave as another woman – holy crap its keira Knightley! - walked into the room.

Bloody hell. What's happening?

Then it hit me that the man looked familiar too. He was… Elizabeth's dad in Pirates of the Caribbean! That's what I was watching when I fell asleep…

Oh fudge. _It's just a dream._ I told myself before subtly pinching myself.

_Ouch!_ Not a dream then.

Double fudge!

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they walked over to me.

"Confused."

"You cannot remember anything?"

"No. Not at the moment." I frowned.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother and father have passed away." He told me sadly.

WHAT! I wake up in this place after nearly randomly drowning, only to find out that my parents have dies? This sucks.

A tear rolled down my cheek and Elizabeth wrapped her arm around my shoulders as the Governor continued.

"And, as your mother's brother, you have been placed in my care." He finished.

"Oh." I muttered weakly as Elizabeth guided me over to the bed and sat me down, sitting down next to me with her arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Do you- do you remember my name?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I do Elizabeth."

"Well, that's good. It's been ten years since we last saw each other."

"I don't remember." I sighed sadly.

"Its fine, I'll remind you." She smiled sweetly and I instantly liked her. I could see us being great friends. And cousins.

My 'Uncle' left and Elizabeth filled me in on _everything _about me. Apparently, I'm quite the character and haven't changed a bit since she last saw me, back when we were 11. She told me all about everyone from round here and then told me about the big event tomorrow. James Norrington becoming Commodore.

Oh. That's the bit in the film where Jack shows up. I wonder how that'll go…

The rest of the day was spent with Elizabeth showing me around the house – aka big ass mansion! – And telling me everyone's names.

I didn't sleep well that night, thinking about everything that had/was going to happen. When I finally fell asleep, it was only for about an hour and then someone yanked my curtains open, blinding me. Damn them.

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing?" I grumbled, pulling the sheets over my head.

"Sorry Miss, but I've been told to get you up early so we can get you ready for today." Molly smiled sympathetically after she had ripped the sheets from my head. She's too cute to stay mad at, so I got out of bed.

I was shown to a room which had a couple of maids in it as well as Elizabeth who looked like she had just woken up too. We were both taken behind separate changing rooms after the Governor had presented us with a couple of dresses.

After a few minutes, he called; "Elizabeth? Summer? How are they?"

"Painful." I wheezed out as one of the maids pulled hard on the strings of the corset, - yes, a bloody corset! – knocking the wind right out of me.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He commented.

"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!" she gasped, clearly not enjoying this either.

I chuckled quietly before choking slightly when Molly gave it another hard tug. She isn't cute at the moment. Right now I could beat her with the bloody corset!

I heard a knock at the door and someone telling the Governor – oh right, my Uncle – that he had a visitor. The door shut just as Molly and the maid pulled at the same time.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to suffocate me? Surely I haven't annoyed you all that much?" I spluttered.

"Sorry Miss, but its how it's meant to be worn." She replied as she finally finished tying it up.

I heard Elizabeth muttering something with the words ' stupid' and 'corset' before Molly and the other maid – Jess, I think – helped me into my dress. It was similar to Elizabeth's but blue and a slightly differently embroidery pattern. They fixed my hair into a bun with a few bits that they curled hanging down and I put make up on me.

When we were both finished, we both walked over to each other and I had to try not to laugh at her ridiculous hat. It looked like a piece of paper strapped to her head.

"This sucks. I can hardly breathe." I complained as we left the room and headed for the stairs.

"I agree. I don't see how they handle this everyday, it's torturous."

We descended the stairs and I saw Orlan- Will, standing there talking to my Uncle.

"Elizabeth, Summer, you both look absolutely stunning!" he commented while Will stared at Elizabeth, trying to keep his mouth closed and not let it hit the floor. "Will, this is my niece, Summer Ascott."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ascott." He smiled

"Same to you." I beamed. I tuned out of the conversation, knowing it would only be awkward because Elizabeth announced she had a dream about Will. I listened back in just in time to hear Will say:

"At least one more time, as always, Miss Swann." He replied.

Uncle muttered something about us leaving and Elizabeth muttered, "Good day, Mr Turner." This shocked Will, because she didn't use his first name like she usually did.

Ooh, burn.

We then proceeded to follow Uncle out and Will followed us saying, "Good day…" and as we rode away in the carriage, I saw him looking after it with a love struck puppy look. Bless him.

When we got to the fort, we were greeted by the soon-to-be Commodore.

"Governor Swann." He greeted as we approached. They shook hands and then he turned to Elizabeth, gently touching his lips to her hand. "Elizabeth, good morning."

"Good morning, James." She smiled.

"And you must me Miss Ascott, pleasure to meet you." He smiled, kissing my hand too. They're very chivalrous here.

"Call me Summer and it's nice to meet you too." I beamed, fanning myself quickly in an attempt to cool down.

Stupid bloody corset!

We all got to know each other better, and I decided that underneath his uptight exterior, there was an awesome guy in James – which he insisted I called him.

We made our way further into the fort when it was time for the ceremony and me and Elizabeth stood off to the side slightly with other women and were fanning ourselves desperately, trying to breathe.

"This is crap." I whispered to her and he raised an eyebrow, probably at my language (which apparently she was used to, from when we were 11) before smiling painfully.

"I know, I feel like I'm going to faint."

Ohm you have no idea…

I gritted my teeth and somehow made it to the end of the ceremony without either passing out or ripping off my corset. Which would have been embarrassing.

I snuck off during the ceremony so that – not that I don't like her – I could watch Elizabeth fall off the fort. Because lets face it, it was funny.

I got to the docks and looked up to the fort where I could just see them talking. I looked across at a ship when I heard talking and that's when I saw him with two guards. Jack Sparrow.

As I made my way over them, I heard Jack finish off his story with; "And then they made me their chief."

I looked up just in time to see a big ball of fabric plummeting towards the water. She hit it with a massive splash and I could hear James shout her name. I looked up as more men surrounded him and then he disappeared.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked the fatter guard.

"I can't swim." He said in a panicked voice.

He looked over at the thinner guard who shook his head pathetically. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He said as he shrugged off his things. "Do not lose these." He warned as he shoved his stuff into their arms.

He then dived gracefully into the sea and stayed under. I rushed over to them, ignoring them asking why I wasn't at the fort, and watched the place where Elizabeth had landed.

After about 10 seconds, there was a big pulse that rippled the sea for miles and the wind started picking up as the sky began to get cloudy.

Damnit! I forgot about that bloody medallion!

They emerged about a minute later but sunk again because of Elizabeth's dress. When they came back up, he had removed it. He swam over to the docks and we all sprinted over to them. Thin guard took Elizabeth and laid her on the floor before fat guard leant over her and announced; "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" Jack ordered and slit the ties of her corset with his knife, he ripped it off and handed it to thin guard as she coughed up water.

"I would've never though of that." Fat guard admitted.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack replied before seeing Elizabeth's medallion and asking where she got it.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see James and his officers running over to us, Uncle following James closely at the front.

"On your feet." James ordered, putting the tip of his sword in front of Jack's neck. Jack looked at it in disgust before getting up.

Uncle wrapped his coat round Elizabeth's shoulder and I gave her a hug, which she returned. Uncle ordered the guards to shoot Jack and me and Elizabeth started protesting.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill me rescuer?" she asked. That's it, pile on the guilt.

James scowled at Jack before lowering his weapon, the guards copying. "I believe thanks are in order." He announced, holding out his hand to Jack who looked at it warily before accepting it. James seized it immediately, pushing the sleeve up to show the letter P branded on his wrist. James muttered something about trading companies and called Jack a pirate.

Jack winced slightly and I tried not to laugh at his face.

"Hang him!" Uncle ordered in a sing song voice that sounded really camp.

Gillette left to fetch some 'irons' and James pushed Jack's sleeve up further to reveal his tattoo.

"Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

They had their whole 'Captain' discussion about not having a ship etc. the James looked through his things. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack smirked.

Jack 1, James 0.

Me and Elizabeth followed as James dragged Jack away, both of us saying it wasn't fair – she was more graceful about it, I just whined childishly. I stood behind Elizabeth as her, James and Jack spoke about good deeds and stuff.

I heard a click and my eyes widened as I heard Jack mutter "Finally!"

Damnit! Why'd I go and stand between her and him? I'm such a boob.

I felt a chain go around my throat and he pulled me against his body as everyone gasped and stepped forward.

"Don't shoot!" Uncle ordered at the same time that Elizabeth gasped my name. I feel loved.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack exclaimed from behind me. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." He added.

Norrington glared at him before handing his stuff to Elizabeth, who was closer to us.

"Summer… it is Summer, isn't it?" I nodded my head. "Summer, if you'd be so kind.

Elizabeth passed me his things and he spun me round, taking the pistol and pointing it at my head. "Now, if you'd be really kind." He smirked. I grabbed the hat and reached up to put it on his head, patting it to make sure it would stay on. I could feel him smirk against my cheek as I reached round to put on the belts.

He looked down at me as I tightened it and gave me the once over. "Shame I can't keep you…" he muttered with a smirk. He winked at me before spinning me round to face everyone again. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he removed the chain and gave me a push into Elizabeth who stumbled and we were caught by James who wrapped his arms round us.

I looked up to see Jack making his escape by swinging around on the ropes.

"Now will you shoot him?" Uncle cried.

"Open fire!" James shouted, arms still round us.

I heard Jack let out a startled scream before landing on a pole and zip-wiring down to the ground. The guards ran after him and we lost sight of him after he had run across the bridge with his awesome flailing arms. If anyone else ran like that, it would be weird. But with him it works.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled me into a tight hug after James had run after Jack.

"Yep. I'm just dandy."

"Dandy? You do say some strange things, Summer." She laughed as we were guided to a carriage by Uncle.

"I do not… okay, yeah I do." I replied, grinning like a loon. She laughed and we climbed into the carriage.

When we got back to the big ass mansion – sorry, manor – we were dragged off my maids to get cleaned up. Molly fussed over me constantly and I just panicked inwardly as I thought about the part of the film where the Port was invaded by Barbossa and the Black Pearl.

That should be fun… Yeah, a real blast.

No pun intended.

**a/n: hope you liked it :D please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
